69e Hunger Games: Que le sort puisse vous être favorable
by MycA.Ndd
Summary: Ils sont 24, 24 tributs, ils ont tous une histoire différente, tous une raison de gagner, ils doivent tous gagner. Mais il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Mesdames et Messieurs que les 69e Hunger Games commencent! Et puisse le sort vous êtres favorable!
1. Chapitre 1

**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour chers lecteurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps car je travaille beaucoup mais me revoila. J'ai décidé de recommencer ma fanfiction en changeant la façon de présenter les choses car le début était trop long. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

24 jeunes âgés de 12 à 18 ans, 12 filles, 12 garçons. Parmi eux un seul survivra. Chacun d'entre eux a un moteur différent, mais ils ont tous le même but : vivre. Au milieu des montagnes aux sommets enneigés ils regardent le compte à rebours scintillant au-dessus d'un bâtiment rempli de vivres, armes et autres objets utiles pour survivre aux Hunger Games, dans 1 minute les 69èmes Jeux de la faim commenceront. Certains ont peurs, d'autres sont déterminés à tuer leurs rivaux, d'autres à fuir. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne mérite la mort, aucun.

Edwina veut gagner les Jeux pour retrouver sa petite amie pour qui elle s'est portée volontaire. Claude veut vivre pour l'honneur et pour pouvoir tuer son frère qu'il juge idiot et inutile. Maria veut prouver sa bravoure à sa famille où tout le monde a gagné les Jeux mais aussi pour venger sa meilleure amie morte aux 68èmes Hunger Games. Miguel, lui veut sortir de la misère et impressionner Addie Bonilla la fille qu'il aime depuis toujours. La petite Ivy veut juste sortir de cet enfer mais aussi que son père n'est plus à voler ou tuer pour gagner de l'argent. Billy voudrait retrouver sa famille et honorer son grand-père mort il y a quelques jours. Mackenzie veut se faire connaître au Capitole mais elle ne peut pas vivre sans Bradon qui participe aussi aux Jeux. Ce dernier partage les mêmes espoirs et craintes que sa petite amie. La douce Angel veut se venger de ses parents biologiques qui l'ont maltraitée et abandonnée. Roberto doit tuer son père et venger son frère mais il a aussi besoin de sa famille. Alice veut retrouver sa meilleure amie disparue et donner du bonheur à son frère et sa sœur la seule famille qui lui reste. Casey veut remplir la promesse qu'il a fait à Marva quand son frère est mort aux Jeux. Candy veut recommencer sa vie à partir de zéro et se rebeller contre le Capitole. Carson veut détruire le Capitole et tout le monde, ce psychopathe a vu sa meilleure amie mourir devant ses yeux et en veut à toute la Terre. Skye veut simplement donner une meilleure vie à sa famille et les soigner. Jace veut offrir une meilleure vie au groupe d'enfant malfamés obligé de voler pour survivre. Keira veut vivre au Capitole, le pays dont elle, qui a toujours été élevé dans le luxe, a toujours rêvé d'habiter. Milton veut se marier avec Katherine à qui il allait demander la main le jour de la moisson et protéger sa sœur jumelle Dena. Holly voudrait se forger une place dans sa famille dont elle est rejetée car sa grande sœur est une gagnante des Hunger Games. Grant veut reprendre sa vie et retrouver sa petite sœur Trinity pour qui il s'est porté volontaire. Annabelle veut avoir une place dans la société dont elle est exclue pour sa couleur de peau. Tyler veut s'occuper de ses 9 frères et sœurs dont il est l'ainé. Caitlin veut guérir, guérir de cette maladie qui l'empêche de vivre normalement. Enfin Jerry veut ne plus avoir à travailler à la mine et demander à Kristi de sortir avec lui.

Il ne reste plus que 30 secondes au compte à rebours. Dans l'arène la tension est palpable, au Capitole le peuple hurle de joie, dans les maisons des tributs les proches pleurent ou encourage leur ami, frère, sœur, fils, fille…

**Roberto Murillo, 15 ans, District 5 **

Je me focalise sur la corne d'abondance dès que le gong retentira je courrai vers la corne d'abondance et j'attraperai un sac et une épée, j'ai eu 11 à l'évaluation, je devrais plutôt bien me débrouiller.

_27, 26…_

**Holly Evans, 16 ans, District 10 **

Je me rappelle les conseils mon mentor qui est aussi ma sœur : courir le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance après trouver Grant. J'avoue que je suis plutôt partante pour le retrouver c'est mon crush depuis plusieurs années, encore faut-il qu'on survive au bain de sang.

_22, 21…_

**Billy Fry, 13 ans, District 3**

Il ne faut pas que j'aie peur, tout va bien se passer, je vais aller vers la corne d'abondance, récupérer rapidement un sac et courir vers la montagne la plus proche pour m'y cacher.

_20, 19, 18…_

**Angel Davidson, 14 ans, District 5**

Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis beaucoup trop jeune, mais dans tous les cas je mourrai. Il faut que je le fasse maintenant. Sans réfléchir je saute de ma plateforme. Ma dernière vision et une explosion.

_16,15…_

**Miguel Duran, 17 ans, District 2**

L'explosion me fait sursauter, c'est la fille du 5, au moins ça fera une personne de moins à tuer. Si je me souviens bien elle avait eu 4 à son évaluation, elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

_12,11…_

**Keira Newton, 17 ans, District 9**

Les larmes tracent des sillons sur mes joues, je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme, je sais juste danser, je dois courir le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance et après j'essaierai d'impressionner les sponsors. Je suis belle alors ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

_9,8…_

**Bradon Hale, 18 ans, District 4**

Je me prépare, dans moins de 10 secondes les Jeux commenceront, il faut que je retrouve Mackenzie et quand il ne restera plus que nous deux je la tuerais pour lui épargner la douleur de me voir mort.

_5,4…_

**Caithlin Pacheco, 15 ans, District 12**

Je ne pense pas gagner, je pense même mourir dès le bain de sang. Mais au moins je serais débarrassée de cette maladie, je vais mourir en paix aujourd'hui.

_3,2,1… Mesdames et Messieurs que les 69èmes Hunger Games commencent !_

**Claude Wiley, 18 ans, District 1**

Je saute pour courir vers la corne d'abondance j'attrape une épée, je ne prends pas la peine de prendre aussi un sac, je vais rester ici avec les autres carrières de toute façon. Je sens quelqu'un me frôler. Ma réaction est subite j'enfonce mon épée dans le dos de la malheureuse qui viens de passer une fille aux cheveux bruns très courts tombe mollement sur l'herbe la fille du 12. Je cherche du regard mes alliés, je trouve Mackenzie Black en premier en train d'achever le gamin du 11 d'un ultime coup de fouet. Elle se tourne vers moi en rabattant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille puis retourne au combat. Soudain je sens une douleur vive à la jambe, j'arrache la flèche de ma cuisse pour la relancer vers son propriétaire, le garçon du 13, pathétique. Je lance donc la flèche sur Billy Fry qui est entrain de s'enfuir vers les montagnes la flèche l'atteint en plein cœur. J'observe le massacre autour de moi un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain je ressens une vive douleur à la jambe, je me retourne vivement pour voir Edwina Irwin, elle a un regard fou, ses cheveux bruns volent lui donnant cet air qu'elle a quand elle s'emporte. Je soupire et lève mon épée pour l'achever mais elle anticipe le coup me donne un coup qui me fait tomber mon épée. Elle veut en venir aux mains, on en finira aux mains. Elle attaque en première, son coup est vif, bien placé, je réponds en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, elle se décale de justesse et me crible d'autres coups bien placés si bien que je tombe au sol, elle va me tuer, j'attend le coup qui m'achèvera quand j'entends une voix :

Viens Edwina, tu peux pas le tuer maintenant il y a d'autres carrières ils sont trop nombreux.

Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais elle vient de me sauver la vie, j'attend quelques minutes pour être sur qu'Edwina soit partie puis je me relève, Mackenzie sort alors de sa cachette dans la corne d'abondance où elle a tout observé.

Dis-donc, me dit elle avec ironie, elle est violente la petite. Elle aurait fait une bonne carrière, dommage qu'elle soit avec la fille du 8. Elle a toujours été comme ça ?

Ça a commencé à cause de moi…

_5 ans plus tôt_

_Combat suivant : Edwina et Claude !_

_Je souris, elle va être facile à battre, la petite fille qui se présente devant moi doit avoir 11 ans, elle a une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés et elle est minuscule et maigrichonne. Les entraineurs m'ont vraiment mis avec un cas simple à battre pour commencer. _

_C'est son premier combat, me glisse mon entraineur._

_Encore plus simple à battre, la cloche indiquant le début du combat sonne et nous commençons, je l'observe sur mes gardes, c'est peut-être son premier combat mais elle semble déjà en connaître les techniques, j'attaque en premier prêt à parer une éventuelle défense mais elle ne semble pas avoir vu mon coup venir et tombe sur le sol, j'ai soudain peur d'avoir frappé trop fort, je pensais qu'elle allait parer, et si je l'avais tué sur le coup. Mais elle se relève alors le nez et la joue ensanglanté, elle me regarde étrangement, on dirait qu'elle a un regard différent, comme s'il y avait une lueur, une lueur de folie. Je ne vois pas le coup arrivé, son poing arrive sur ma joue me faisant tomber à terre. Je masse la tempe, une lueur de folie… _

Plus tard on m'a appris que j'avais déclenché cette lueur.

Je suis désolée…

**Keira Newton, 17 ans, District 9 :**

Je cours, c'est la seule chose qui peut me sauver courir, s'échapper. Dés que les Jeux ont commencés j'ai sauté pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de la Corne. Aller le plus loin possible, ne pas se retourner, après je verrais. L'arène ne vas pas m'aider les montagnes vont rendre les Jeux bien plus difficiles. Je continue de courir, je ne sais pas si j'ai été suivie, je devrais m'arrêter, je dois être assez loin maintenant. Je regarde où je pourrais me poser, coup de chance à ma droite se trouve une grotte. J'entre dans la grotte. Une fois à l'abris je commence à réfléchir : si je ne me fais pas tuer avant je mourrais sûrement de faim ou de soif. Je m'assieds dans un coin de la grotte, enlace mes jambes et commence à pleurer. J'aurais dû faire comme la fille du 5, j'aurais dû sauter.

Soudain une vive douleur traverse mon ventre, je relève la tête pour voir Milton, le garçon de mon district.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il les larmes aux yeux, tu allais mourir de toute façon, j'ai voulu faire ça le moins douloureux possible, rejoins tes ancêtres Keira, rejoins ta famille de riche.

Ma vue se brouille, tout devient noir, du sang sort de ma bouche.

Merci Milton, mer…

**Skye Lutz, 15 ans, District 8**

Les Jeux ont commencé, ça y est, le Capitole est entrain d'apprécier la mort d'enfants. Je ne vais pas leur offrir ce plaisir. Je vais leur montrer qui je suis et attirer les sponsors sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je cours vers la corne d'abondance, pour récupérer des vivres et un arc. Après je trouve un abri. Et j'essaie de ne pas me faire tuer dés le bain de sang, si possible. J'ai déjà repéré l'arc et le sac je cours vite, je me faufile parmi les combats, sans me faire voir. C'est ma spécialité. J'attrape l'arc et le sac et je repars aussi rapidement et discrètement que je suis arrivée. Je vais monter au niveau des alpages pas très haut mais pas très bas non plus. Je dois y être le plus vite possible, sans m'arrêter, sans prêter attention à rien d'autre. Je suis persuadée que l'on peut gagner les Hunger Games sans tuer et je vais le prouver. Je ne fais attention à rien si bien que je ne remarque pas la fille dans laquelle je rentre. Je tombe sous le choc. Je me relève rapidement pour repartir mais la fille a déjà son arc braqué sur moi. Je la reconnais, c'est la fille du 1, elle a eu 10.

On est vraiment obligée d'en arriver là, je demande ?

C'est les Hunger Games chérie, je dois te tuer ou tu me tueras toi.

J'ai pas l'attention de tuer quelqu'un dans ces Jeux.

J'aimerais ne tuer personne non plus, mais je suis obligée. Tu as 3 secondes pour disparaître ou je tire. 3…, 2…

\- Attends ! Non ! Tu utilises un arc, comme moi, on pourrait faire une alliance redoutable. En plus tu n'as pas envie de me tuer, tu veux tuer quelqu'un d'autre donc tu te défoules sur moi. Mais est-ce que tu ne veux pas plutôt tuer cette personne ? Laisse-moi deviner… Ton partenaire de district, Claude c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est ça me réponds elle en abaissant son arc. Alliance ?

Alliance.

**Edwina Irwin, 16 ans, District 1**

Nous sommes en train de revenir vers la Corde d'abondance, Claude y sera forcément. C'est une terrible idée mais au moins j'ai un avantage, une alliée, et une alliée qui ne me trahira pas, je le sais. Je l'ai sentie, elle ne veut de mal à personne. Je l'aime bien, elle me fait un peu penser à June. June… elle me manque, mais je ne dois pas flancher. Soudain Skye pousse un cri, je me retourne pour voir le fou du 7, Carson un couteau sur sa gorge.

Déposes tes affaires ou je la tue ! me dit-il, non, je la tuerais de toute façon, mais si me donnes tout ce que tu as je te laisse vivre.

Fais ce qu'il dit Edwina, sauves toi.

Non, je ne peux pas le laisser la tuer, c'est un psychopathe, il ne me laissera pas partir, je dois le tuer, rapidement, je commence à déposer mes affaires à mes pieds, lentement.

Enlèves ton couteau de ta manche.

Je retire lentement le couteau pour le déposer au sol mais au dernier moment je lui lance dessus, dans la tête. Il tombe mollement. Skye se libère.

Merci, me dit-elle. On va tuer Wiley maintenant ?

Je lui souris et nous reprenons notre chemin, c'est étrange quand-même ce que les gens font pour survivre. Je n'ai pas flanché au moment où je l'ai tué. Nous approchons de la corne d'abondance. C'est un carnage, je reconnais le corps du garçon du 3, il avait 13 ans. Les deux du 12 gisent sur le sol tout comme le garçon du 11. Et au milieu Claude Wiley souriant. Je sors mon arc et tire une flèche dans sa jambe. Je veux le faire souffrir. Je m'approche de lui et commence à l'attaquer. Mais il se défend bien. Je lui arrache son épée. Nous commençons à nous battre avec nos mains. Je ne me contrôle plus.

Viens Edwina, tu peux pas le tuer maintenant il y a d'autres carrières ils sont trop nombreux.

Je me retourne vers Skye, elle semble effrayée, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène loin de Claude.

Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le tuer ! J'allais le faire !

La fille du 4 elle allait te tuer et celle du 2, et puis, Wiley ne mérite pas une mort comme ça, il doit mourir comme un con, empoisonné ou piqué par une petite fourmi. La nourriture ou la fourmi préparée par toi bien sûr.

Je lui souris, je me suis trouvé une alliée. Mais s'il ne reste que nous ? Aurais-je le courage de la tuer ?

**Bradon Hale, 18 ans, District 4**

Je cherche Mackenzie du regard parmi les tributs se battant, je la trouve en train d'achever la fille du 12. Elle est déjà immergée dans les Hunger Games, pas comme moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de tuer. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas faire partir des carrières, je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas à Mack. J'attrape un sac et une arme sans me faire tuer puis je me retourne pour repartir en courant vers le village, sûrement abandonné, que j'ai repéré. Mais en me retournant je me retrouve face à face avec le garçon du 6, Casey Santos, un couteau à la main. Je sors l'épée que je viens de prendre dans la corne pour me préparer à combattre. Il m'attaque en premier, une vive douleur traverse mon bras gauche. Coup de malchance, je suis gaucher. J'essaie de me défendre tant bien que mal avec mon bras droit. Ce gamin s'y connait bien en combat, mais je suis un carrière surentrainé. Je ne veux pas le tuer, juste l'affaiblir, je lui donne un coup avec la poignée de mon épée dans le ventre. Il tombe sur le coup, j'en profite pour m'enfuir.

Je ne sais pas si Mackenzie m'a vu m'enfuir, j'espère car je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis mort mais je n'ai pas envie en même temps, de peur qu'elle me suive. J'arrive enfin au village, haletant. J'ouvre la porte de la maison la plus proche pour m'y engouffrer et m'asseoir contre le mur. Mon bras me fait terriblement mal. J'ai besoin de stopper l'hémorragie. J'essaie de me rappeler ce que m'a enseigné mon père : « faire un garrot… ». Mais où ? au-dessus ou en dessous de la blessure ? Réfléchis Brad, réfléchis. Logiquement le garrot est fait pour arrêter le sang de couler, il faut donc stopper le sang, donc… c'est au-dessus ! J'arrache un morceau de mon t-shirt pour faire le nœud. C'est bon, c'est fait. Maintenant je dois attendre un sponsor.

J'aurais dû rester avec Mack, je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller seul. Je ferme les yeux pour pleurer en silence, je m'endors épuiser les évènements, pour oublier la douleur de ma blessure. Je dors profondément, si bien que je ne sens pas Jace Nicholls du 8 me lancer un poignard dans le cœur.

**Miguel Duran, 17 ans, District 2**

Je saute de mon spot pour courir vers la corne d'abondance, je suis un carrière et j'ai déjà conclu une alliance, ces Jeux commencent bien pour moi. Je récupère déjà mon arme favorite : la lance. Maintenant je dois stopper tous les idiots qui tenteront de récupérer quelque chose. Tuer si c'est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas envie de tirer sur un tribut qui court pour s'éloigner, les autres sans chargeront. Je vois le tribut mâle du district 12 Jerry qui s'approche de la corne d'abondance.

Désolé mon gars mais je vais devoir te tuer, je murmure pour moi-même plus que pour le pauvre tribut.

Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps. Je lance ma lance avec précision en plein dans sa tête. Il tombe raide mort. Je n'éprouve aucun remord.

C'est étrange comment tuer devient plus facile quand vous êtes dans les Hunger Games.

**Mackenzie Black, 18 ans, District 4**

Nous sommes assis, les 4 carrières Maria Wells, Miguel Duran, Claude Wiley et moi. J'ai vu Bradon partir en courant, certains le prendraient pour un lâcher mais moi, je le comprends. Bradon aurait été tué par Claude dès la première nuit. Le musique du Capitole emplit soudain l'arène. Nous levons la tête pour voir les noms des morts de la journée.

_District 3: Billy Fry_

_District 4: Bradon Hale_

_District 5: Angel Davidson_

_District 7: Carson Nillsen_

_District 9: Keira Newton_

_District 11: Tyler Galagher_

_District 12: Caithlin Pacheco_

_District 12: Jerry Reid_

Je n'ai pas fait attention aux noms des autres morts. Le seul que j'ai vu est le sien, celui de l'homme que j'aime, celui que le Capitole a décidé de faire venir avec moi dans l'arène. Mon Brad, si doux, si innocent. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer quand je serais dans l'arène mais perdre son petit ami peux tout changer.

_Voilà ! Le jour 1 est enfin fini. Puisqu'on est tous confinés chez nous je peux en profiter pour écrire plus souvent. C'est donc le grand retour de cette fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! A bientôt (j'espère). _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre est le jour 2. Pas de reviews sur mon dernier chapitre donc je n'ai rien à quoi répondre. Je vous laisse tout de suite avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_

**Maria Wells, 14 ans, District 2**

Je suis allongée dans mon sac de couchage en train de regarder le ciel étoilé, au district 2 on ne voit pas souvent les étoiles, les lumières de la ville sont trop fortes. Je ne sais pas si le dôme de l'arène représente le ciel tel qu'il est dehors ou si les étoiles sont placées aléatoirement. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je regarde le ciel, je ne peux pas dormir, je suis trop paranoïaque. Je tourne la tête pour observer mes alliés. Ils dorment tous profondément et semblent dans leurs rêves. Mackenzie Black est allongée, ses longs cheveux roux en auréole autour de sa tête, son sommeil a l'air agité. Elle doit être en train de penser à son partenaire de district qui est mort hier, c'était son petit ami si je me souviens bien. Miguel Duran dort paisiblement, je me souviens de lui au centre d'entraînement des carrières au 2. Un garçon à la peau mate, avec des boucles noires sur sa tête et des yeux bleu nuit qui vous hypnotise. Il était discret et solitaire mais savait bien se battre, il pourra se montrer redoutable au moment venu. Il semble être en train de rêver paisiblement, il a de la chance de ne pas faire des cauchemars pendant les Hunger Games lui. Claude Wiley ronfle, adossé à la corne d'abondance, il me fait peur avec sa masse de muscles impressionnante, ses cheveux noirs rasés de près et son œil invalide recouvert d'un cache-œil. Il doit être en train de rêver qu'il tue tous les autres tributs. Je me décide à fermer les yeux pour prendre des forces pour demain, je sais que dès que je serais assoupie, des souvenirs jailliront dans mon esprit, j'espère juste que ce seront des souvenirs heureux.

_Une famille est installée dans un canapé large, les yeux rivés sur un écran devant eux, le père est entrain de crier le nom d'un garçon et de lui donner des ordres, la mère l'encourage en lui disant de massacrer l'autre garçon, la petite fille de 11 ans est fascinée par la scène qui se déroule sur l'écran, elle a peur mais ne le laisse pas voir._

_Allez Wayne ! crie le père, tues le ! tues cet imbécile qui a cru qu'il pourrait te battre !_

_Sur l'écran le garçon aux cheveux blonds mi-longs enfonce son épée dans le ventre de son ennemi. Un coup de canon retentit puis une voix sort du téléviseur : _

_Mesdames et Messieurs voici le vainqueur des 66èmes Hunger Games : Wayne Wells !_

_Le père et la mère hurlent de joie puis la mère se retourne vers la petite fille blonde aux yeux bruns :_

_Tu vois Maria, lui dit-elle, c'est ce qui s'appelle être un Wells._

_A ce moment la petite fille comprend, elle comprend que pour être accepter dans cette famille il faudra qu'elle fasse la même chose que le garçon à l'écran._

**Roberto Murillo, 15 ans, District 5**

Je suis en train de tailler un morceau de bois en pointe avec mon couteau, pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement, je dois faire des pièges. C'est horrible, des pièges qui servent à tuer des animaux se retrouvent à tuer des humains, innocents, jeunes. Mais dans cette arène c'est tuer ou être tuer alors je dois me protéger. Je ne veux pas être tuer dans mon sommeil, pas comme le garçon du 4 que j'ai espionné hier. Heureusement le garçon qui l'a tué, celui du 8 Jace Nicholls. Il a hésité à le tuer, il ne fera pas long feu ça c'est sûr. Je place mon dernier piège puis je retourne dans le petit chalet, sur le flanc de la montagne. Je suis fier de ma trouvaille le chalet n'est pas visible depuis la corne et est difficile d'accès. Je sors le sac de couchage de mon sac que je mets sur le canapé. Il est vieux et abimé ce qui ne le rend pas confortable mais au moins je ne dors pas par terre ou dehors. Je regarde le plafond en pensant à ma famille : que sont-ils en train de penser de moi ? Jeff, Roslyn, Leane et Sherre doivent avoir compris que ces pièges ne sont pas faits pour tuer des animaux mais bel et bien des êtres humains. Robbie et Jonah, eux, croient sûrement qu'ils me servent à attraper des petits lapins comme je leur ai appris lors de nos nombreuses escapades en forêt. Quant à mon père, il doit se dire que son fils le fait finalement, il tue des humains. Pour lui, rien de plus normal que de massacrer des tributs innocents, il fait ça tous les jours lui, tuer et torturer des gens qui ont volés un médicament, un peu de nourriture. C'est un pacificateur, c'est dans ses habitudes. Il a tué mon frère, il l'a envoyé aux Jeux en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'est pourquoi quand je gagnerais les Jeux je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

**Holly Evans, 16 ans, District 10**

Cela fait moins d'un jour que les Hunger Games ont commencé et j'ai déjà perdu la notion du temps, mais de ce que je vois, l'aube est en train de se pointer ce qui signifie qu'il faut que je retrouve Grant. Mais la question est où ? Où pourrais-je le retrouver dans cette arène ? Certainement pas à la corde d'abondance non il faut que ce soit un endroit qui est de l'importance pour nous deux, un endroit significatif. Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai pu observer à la corne : un refuge en montagne ? Non, un lac ? Non, un village ? peut-être mais quel bâtiment dans le village ? l'église ? Non, l'école ? Bingo ! Bien sûr que c'est l'école ! Cet endroit a de l'importance pour nous deux, et pas parce que c'est là que nous étudions, nous ne sommes pas dans le même niveau, Grant a 18 ans alors que j'en ai seulement 16. Non, car c'est là qu'avaient lieu les entrainements clandestins organisés par les rebelles du District auxquels Grant et moi participions tous les deux. Maintenant il faut juste espérer que Grant y aura penser aussi. Après tout son mentor lui a aussi dit de faire une alliance avec moi, ma sœur et lui en ont décidé ainsi. Ma sœur… Brenda a toujours été la fille parfaite de la famille, je l'ai toujours détesté pour ça. Et puis, elle a été moissonnée et j'ai compris que je pourrais ne plus jamais la revoir, j'ai alors réalisé que je l'aimais. Mais cette phase a été de courte durée car Brenda a massacré tous ses adversaires et est revenue, victorieuse, encore plus aimée que d'habitude. Et puis ça a encore changé quand je me suis portée volontaire pour prouver ma valeur à ma famille, elle m'a parlé dans le train, elle avait peur pour moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et elle était sincère. Alors en ce moment je suis dans ma phase : « J'aime ma grande sœur et je veux gagner pour la revoir et lui montrer que je l'aime malgré toutes ces années de haine car c'était la chouchoute de papa et maman alors qu'en fait elle n'y était pour rien c'était la faute de nos parents. ».

Le village est à dix minutes de marche, je sais que c'est dangereux, il n'est pas loin de la corne d'abondance. Mais m'allier à Grant est la seule façon de gagner. Je souris en pensant à la tête de la cruche qui lui sert de petite amie Juanita Kidd quand elle verra que son beau Grant est avec la misérable Holly Evans. Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais Juanita est la personne la plus insupportable que ce monde n'est jamais connu, à part Snow peut-être. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas ce que Grant lui trouve, elle est si… ordinaire ! Bon, j'avoue que ma haine envers Juanita est provoquée par le fait que, comme toutes les filles du district, j'aime Grant. Mais c'est les Hunger Games et il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour.

J'arrive enfin dans le village, je repère l'école. Je dois être prudente, qui c'est ? Il y a peut-être un carrière assoiffé de sang qui m'attend pour me massacrer sans compassion. Je rase les murs en jetant des coups d'œil à tous les coins de la place. Je suis enfin devant l'école, je pousse la porte mon épée à la main, prête à attaquer à tout moment. Maintenant que j'y suis, je dois trouver la salle ou Grant pourrait être. Dans notre école au 10 c'était la quatrième salle au première étage à droite. Je repère les escaliers du bâtiment que je monte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée en haut je tourne à droite, j'ai de la chance, il y a un couloir à droite. Il faut juste espérer qu'il y ait au moins 4 salles. Je compte les portes : 1, 2, 3, 4 ! La porte est fermée, sans ouverture pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre la porte. Il n'y a personne, c'était évident, sérieusement ? Pourquoi serait-il là. La porte derrière moi se ferme soudain violement, je me retourne prête à affronter un carrière mais ce n'est pas un carrière qui me fait face, c'est Grant.

Holly ! c'est toi ! j'ai cru que c'était un carrière en train de faire sa chasse aux tributs !

Je cours dans ses bras, soulagée, j'ai trouvé mon allié. Il m'écarte doucement de lui, gêné. Quelle idiote, il me connait à peine et moi je lui saute dessus. Bravo Holly !

Merci, me dit-il alors.

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi me remercie-t 'il ?

Merci de t'être portée volontaire pour ma sœur Trinity.

**Casey Santos, 16 ans, District 6**

Mademoiselle, Monsieur, voici le déjeuner !

Je grommelle tandis que Milton revient avec le repas qu'il est parti chasser.

Réveille-toi Casey, tu dors depuis plus de douze heures, rigole Annabelle.

Je n'ai pas dormi la veille des Jeux, trop de stress et de peur. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Milton est entrain de chauffer les lapins qu'il a attrapé et Annabelle finit de tailler sa flèche à l'aide du couteau qu'elle a récupéré. Notre alliance était tout sauf prévisible. Mais on avait tous les trois besoins d'alliés pour se soutenir dans l'arène, d'alliés qui pourraient être des amis, bien que l'on sache qu'au moins deux d'entre nous mourront. On se complète bien. D'abord il y a Milton Conser, un garçon de 15 ans bronzé, musclé aux yeux bleu turquoise et aux cheveux blonds volants au vent. Il vient du District 9 d'une famille type de son district, il travaille aux champs avec ses deux amis, il manie la faux à merveille. Sa seule faiblesse est sa petite amie Katherine à qui il avait prévu de demander la main après la moisson. Ensuite il y a Annabelle Hubard du 11. Annabelle est une petite fille de 14 ans qui a une maladie génétique : elle est albinos dans un district où la plupart des habitants ont la peau noire. Anna ne connait pas ses parents qui l'ont abandonnée à sa naissance, elle a été recueillie par une petite fille de 8 ans à l'époque Angelica Horn qui était elle aussi orpheline mais déjà débrouillarde malgré son jeune âge. Angelica lui a appris à manier l'arc et grimper aux arbres. J'aime beaucoup Annabelle elle est douce et semble si fragile. Enfin il y a moi Casey, l'ordinaire Casey aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes cassées. Le garçon banal du district 6 qui travaille sur le chemin de fer avec son meilleur ami Charli et sa petite amie Marva où ils essayent d'apprendre à manier des armes en cachette. Casey qui vient d'une famille normale avec trois enfants, deux garçons de 14 et 16 ans Levi et Casey et une fille de 15 ans Layla. L'adolescent commun à une exception près, le frère de sa petite amie est mort aux Hunger Games et Casey lui a promis qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais ça, plus de Jeux, plus de proche qui meurent. Alors pour remplir la promesse qu'il a fait à Marva Mathis, le garçon doit gagner les 69emes Hunger Games et ses deux alliés doivent mourir.

Bon Thor réveille-toi maintenant avant qu'Annabelle ne bouffe ce lapin qu'elle regarde avec envie depuis 5 minutes.

Je me lève enfin et attrape le lapin pour me remplir le ventre. C'est Milton qui a commencé à m'appeler comme ça en me voyant m'entraîner avec un marteau, c'est le nom d'un dieu nordique qui avait un marteau, le dieu du tonnerre. J'ai utilisé ce surnom lors de l'interview pour que les habitants du Capitole me voient comme un Dieu et que j'attire ainsi les sponsors. Je n'ai rien d'un dieu, je fais juste ça pour ma survie. Mais il est vrai que je suis plutôt habile avec un marteau, j'en avais trouvé un sur le chemin de fer un jour et depuis c'était devenu mon arme.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? je demande

On essaie de ne pas se faire tuer par les carrières me répond Milton

Non mais sérieusement on va pas rester tout l'après-midi à dormir.

C'est ce que t'as déjà fait ce matin je te rappelle.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Non vraiment, faut qu'on se fasse remarquer par les sponsors. J'ai pas envie de faire la chasse aux tributs mais si on veut manger je pense qu'il faut faire quelques réserves.

Ok, va pour la chasse alors.

**Ivy Dalton, 13 ans, District 3**

Je lance le poignard dans le dos de l'espèce de poule. Enfin ! je vais pouvoir me remplir le ventre, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier. Hier, j'ai pu attraper un poignard et un petit sac contenant une gourde et un sac de couchage à la corne d'abondance mais j'ai dû m'enfuir tout de suite après car le garçon du 1 était dangereusement près de moi. Il ne m'a pas remarqué mais a tué à la place le garçon de mon district Billy. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il venait de chez moi.

Je dévore la poule en entier, le goût est divin. Pourtant la nourriture au Capitole était bien meilleure, mais quand on a pas mangé depuis un jour même un insecte serait aussi alléchant qu'une côte de bœuf. Une fois mon repas terminé je rassemble mes affaires pour partir si un tribut arrive et voit les vestiges de la poule et du feu il pourrait me traquer si je restais au même endroit.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt dense, je veux me protéger le plus possible des autres tributs et s'ils sont dans la vallée et regardent sur le flan de la montagne ils ne verront que la forêt. J'ai prévu d'aller plus haut dans la montagne et d'aller à la rivière, j'ai bien observé la montagne quand j'étais à la corne d'abondance. On ne voit aucune rivière sur la montagne, à vrai dire on ne peut voir la rivière qu'à un endroit précis difficile à atteindre. Je pense donc être protégée.

Je devrais arriver à la rivière dans une vingtaine de minutes. Pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun autre tribut et heureusement. J'espère que la chance me sourira jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Mais malheureusement nous sommes dans les Hunger Games, et la chance ne nous sourit jamais.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu la rivière car quand j'y arrive je tombe sur la fille du 1 et celle du 8. Merde. Je dois partir. Je me retire lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne faut pas qu'elles me voient. Mais ces filles semblent disposer d'un sixième sens car elles se retournent tout de suite vers moi, leurs arcs pointer sur moi. Je respire difficilement, elles ne tueraient pas une petite fille de 13 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais partir, de leur dis, ne tirez pas s'il vous plaît, je pars.

On a pas l'intention de tire, me réponds la blonde aux yeux gris celle du 8, n'est-ce pas Edwina ?

L'autre fille aux boucles brunes abaisse son arc un sourire aux lèvres.

Désolé, me dit-elle, on a cru que c'était un carrière. Tu peux partir si tu veux, ou t'allier à nous.

Pardon ?

C'est logique, tu as aussi vu cet endroit et tu veux y aller, on y est en sécurité. Donc si tu veux y rester et t'allier à nous tu peux. Alors, alliance ?

Alliance.

**Jace Nicholls, 17 ans, District 8**

Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, j'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué un carrière, un être humain. Je n'ai jamais tué auparavant, j'ai déjà blessé un pacificateur il y a deux ans. C'était lors d'un de nos vols dans une boutique mon groupe de gamins pauvres et moi. Il nous avait surpris et j'avais dû le blesser pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir. Heureusement il ne nous avait pas reconnu. On vole pour survivre habitant tous dans une famille pauvre. Ma famille n'a pas toujours été pauvre. Mes parents biologiques je n'en sais rien, ils m'ont abandonné à la naissance. Mais mes parents biologiques étaient aisés, malheureusement quand j'avais 10 ans un incendie a eu la bonne idée de s'incruster dans la maison et de tuer tout le monde sauf moi. J'en suis ressorti avec une brûlure au bras droit et je me suis retrouvé à errer dans les rues du 8 jusqu'à ce qu'une autre famille m'adopte. Cette famille était pauvre mais que m'importe je les aime quand même. Mais se nourrir est devenu difficile. Voilà pourquoi mon meilleur ami Russel et moi avons décidé de créer un groupe avec d'autres enfants comme moi pour qu'on puisse survivre. On s'est donc mis à voler pour nourrir nos familles et redonner espoir aux autres jeunes pauvres du district. Je suis tombée amoureux d'une des filles du groupe : Skye Lutz. Oui la même Skye Lutz qui est ma partenaire de district dans les Hunger Games. Mais je ne lui ai déclaré ma flamme que cinq ans après et on a été ensemble pendant trois mois seulement. J'ai ensuite trouvé une autre fille attentionnée, drôle, généreuse. La petite amie parfaite, Maud Schmitt. J'ai oublié Skye et je ne veux pas revenir vers elle. Comme si les Hunger Games étaient un endroit pour reconquérir un amour de jeunesse…

Je marche dans la forêt le regard dans le vide, je pense à ce garçon, il dormait paisiblement, j'aurais pu le laisser. Mais non j'ai paniqué et je l'ai tué. Sa petite amie doit m'en vouloir à mort. En parlant des carrières les voilà qui arrivent. Ils vont encore me saouler en me disant qu'ils me tueront dans l'arène. Mais… Merde ! On est dans l'arène ! Ils vont me tuer. Je dois m'enfuir, courir. Mais les carrières ne me laissent pas cette chance. Je hurle de douleur et m'effondre alors qu'un poignard se plante dans ma jambe. Les carrières s'approchent de moi leurs armes aux mains prêts à me tuer.

Pitié non ! je crie, je suis désolé ! J'ai eu peur et je l'ai tué ! Je suis désolé !

Tu as tué Brad ?! me demande alors la fille rousse du 4

Que je suis idiot ! Elle ne le savait pas, comment aurait-elle pu ? Maintenant je suis sur qu'ils vont me tuer, et pas proprement et rapidement.

Je…

Tu l'as-tué ! Je vais te tuer ! Il était innocent ! Il n'était pas dangereux ! Je vais te tuer !

Et dans un élan de rage elle s'approche de moi telle une furie et me plante un couteau dans ma jambe valide. Je hurle de douleur.

Je ne te tuerai pas lentement 8, tu as tué le seul homme que j'aimais !

Elle enlève son couteau de ma plaie et commence à me taillader la peau. Je crie, la supplie, mais elle continue. Elle va me vider de mon sang, lentement, douloureusement.

Dis-moi que tu l'as tué rapidement ! Que tu ne l'as pas torturé !

Je hoche difficilement la tête, les dents serrés pour m'empêcher de crier.

Merci, me murmure t'elle pour que personne ne nous entende, merci de l'avoir tué, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je vais abréger tes souffrances même si je pourrais continuer à te torturer. Je t'en veux de l'avoir tué mais d'un côté je sais que tu as bien fait. Merci Jace Nicholls.

Et en prononçant mon nom elle enfonce son couteau dans mon cœur. Abrégeant mes souffrances pour toujours.

_Et voilà ! Le jour 2 est fini. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tous ces nouveaux tributs ? Je pense avoir fini le tour des tributs (enfin ceux qui ne sont pas déjà morts) au prochain chapitre. Je tiens aussi à préciser que les tributs de 14 ans et moins peuvent gagner même si le livre nous dit que Finnick est le plus jeune vainqueur, à 14 ans. Je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif des tributs restants et leur âge ainsi que des alliances. _

_Tributs restants : _

_District 1 : _

_Edwina Irwin, 16 ans_

_Claude Wiley, 18 ans_

_District 2 :_

_Maria Wells, 14 ans_

_Miguel Duran, 17 ans_

_District 3 :_

_Ivy Dalton, 13 ans_

_District 4 :_

_Mackenzie Black, 18 ans_

_District 5 :_

_Roberto Murillo, 15 ans_

_District 6 :_

_Alice Blasley, 12 ans_

_Casey Santos, 16 ans_

_District 7 :_

_Candy Khen, 14 ans_

_District 8 :_

_Skye Lutz, 15 ans_

_District 9 :_

_Milton Conser, 15 ans_

_District 10 :_

_Holly Evans, 16 ans_

_Grant Tucker, 18 ans_

_District 11 :_

_Annabelle Hubbard, 14 ans_

_Et pour les alliances : _

_1: Edwina Irwin, Skye Lutz et Ivy Dalton_

_2: Claude Wiley, Maria Wells, Miguel Duran et Mackenzie Black_

_3: Casey Santos, Milton Conser, Annabelle Hubbard_

_4: Holly Evans, Grant Tucker_

_Je pense instaurer un système de sponsors. Donc dites moi à quel tribut vous voulez envoyer quoi. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ça me fait énormément plaisir. A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre. _


End file.
